malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Food in the books
A list of food items appearing in the books. This page is for all foods, not just Malazan specific ones. A *AlmondsThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *Anise seed - a spiceDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.295 *AntelopeToll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.236 *Apples *ApricotsToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.148 *AshcakeToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.359 B *BaconToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.526 *BananasToll the Hounds, Chapter 4, US TPB p.113 *Banana leavesMidnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.306 *BarleyDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *BeansFall of Light, Chapter 11, US HC p.384Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *BearHouse of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.52 *BerriesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.39 *Bhederin *BiscuitsOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.53 *Bitter fruits *(Heavy) black breadOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21, US TPB p.578 *Blood sausages - ElingarthOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.53 *BoarHouse of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC P.533 *Boiled eggsDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.197 *Boiled pork and barleyDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *BreadGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.219 *BreadfruitMemories of Ice, Chapter 11 *Breakfast crepesOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7, US TPB p.212 *BuffaloBlood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.125 *Bull-berriesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *BunsOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.453 *Butter C *Cactus leaf/budBlood and Bone, Chapter 2, US HC p.88 *Cadaver eels - Black Coral Tiste Andii delicacyToll the Hounds, Chapter 2, US TPB p.49/51 *CarrotsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US HC p.393 *CashewsBlood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.62 *CatMidnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.434 *Cattle/Cows - i.e., beef and/or dairy products made from cow's milkToll the Hounds, Chapter 10, US TPB p.325Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.365 *Cheese *Cherries - covered in chocolateGardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.265 *ChickenToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.145 *Citrus fruitBlood and Bone, Chapter 13, US HC p.483 *Cloudberry syrup - MoranthOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.53 *Cloves - a spiceDust of Dreams, Chapter 3, US HC p.99 *CoconutsToll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.456 *CocklesFall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.395 *CookiesToll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.261 *Conch, freshwaterToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.71 *Corn - either Maize and/or Wheat (grain)Toll the Hounds, Chapter 10, US TPB p.325 *CouscousOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12, US TPB p.362 *Crayfish (blind), drenched in butter - Black Coral Tiste Andii delicacyToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.529-530 *CrepesOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7, US TPB p.212 *CrumpetsOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.54 *CupcakesToll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.823 D *Dark breadThe Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US HC p.43 *DatesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19 *Dried fishFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.150 *Dried fruitHouse of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.849 *Duck - roastedOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15, US TPB p.440 *Dumplings - steamedOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5, US TPB p.158 E *Eels - furry-skinned juveniles were a local delicacy in DreshMidnight Tides, Chapter 21, US TPB p.511 *Eel soupMidnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.436 *EggsToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.444 *Eggs - poachedOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14, US TPB p.415 *Emrag - edible cactus favoured by the TrellDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 F *Figs *Fish sauce - FalaranOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15, US TPB p.422 *Fish stewToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.435 *Fistbread *FlatbreadGardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.363 *FlatcakesToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.444 *Flatfish - smoked and saltedHouse of Chains, Chapter 3, US TPB p.153 *(Edible) FlowersBlood and Bone, Chapter 8, US HC p.325 *Fruit G *Game birds/Game hens - roastedBlood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.26 *GarlicToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.156 *Goat - meat/milk/dairy products *Goat cheese *(Hot) Goat skewersOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12, US TPB p.362 *Gourds - (after the contents were eaten, used as containers for liquids)The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *GrapefruitMemories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.777 *Grapes *GrouseThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 H *HardtackDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 12, US TPB p.243 *Hare, stuffed with figsMemories of Ice, Chapter 8 *HoneyMemories of Ice, Chapter 9 *Honeyed baconOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.53 *Horsemeat - usually when a horse has just diedBlood and Bone, Chapter 14, US HC p.514 J *JamToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.360 *Jerked meatToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.143 / Spiced jerkyToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.216 *Juniper berriesReturn of the Crimson Guard, Epilogue, US TPB p.693 K *Karybral - fruit-bearing vines found in Seven CitiesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.116 *Kebab (lamb roasted on a spit)Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14, US TPB p.416 *Knee-root - edible root, Dwelling Plain, GenabackisToll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.463 *Koru-nut - could be made into an infustionOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.40 L *Leeches, smoked *Letherii sweet-cakesMidnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.584 *Lizard tail soupThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 *LobstersToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.530 M *Mace - a spiceDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.295 *MangoesBlood and Bone, Chapter 13, US HC p.483 *MelonsToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.440 *MintToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.360 *MushroomsToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.417 *Mussels - served in garlic butter *MustardsOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.53 *MuttonFall of Light, Chapter 12 / Spiced muttonToll the Hounds, Chapter 12, US TPB p.393 N *Nathii black-cake with syrupMemories of Ice, Chapter 15 *NutsBlood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.35 O *OlivesMemories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.795-796 *Olive oilThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.246 *Onions and beansDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *Onions and carrots - served fried *Onion soupDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *Orthen meatDust of Dreams, Chapter 5, UK HB p.169The Crippled God, Chapter 2, UK HC p.53 *Oysters, freshwater P *PapayasToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.198/200 *Pastries - Kruppe was forever eating pastriesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.612 example *Pâté (as written in the text of OST)Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.53 *PeachesToll the Hounds, Chapter 15, US TPB p.482 *PearsStonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.307 *Pear tartOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21, US TPB p.593 *PeasToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.439 *Peppers - vegetablesBlood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.35 *Pigs' trottersDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US TPB p.184 *Pineapple - candiedBlood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.128 *PinkfruitDust of Dreams, Chapter 9, US HC p.276 *PlumsOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12, US TPB p.348 *PompfruitToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.360 *PorkDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *Porridge, Hot grainStonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.173 *PotatoesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US HC p.393 R *RabbitHouse of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.44 *Rashers - friedOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21, US TPB p.578 *Rat on a stickDancer's Lament, Chapter 13, US HC p.240 *Rhivi sweetcakesMemories of Ice, Chapter 5 *Rice - Paran rides past rice paddies in Gardens of the MoonGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.36 *Cooked rice - eaten coldBlood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.36 *Roasted bird (still containing its unlaid eggs)Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14, US TPB p.416 *Roast pork - served by Roald to Baruk's guest CroneGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.200 *Root bulbs - roasted, spitted, over an open fireBlood and Bone, Chapter 10, US HC p.376 *Rubyberry sauce *Rye loaf - Kruppe served it up sliced in one of his dreamsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.175 *Rock hareHouse of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.73 S *Sage - an herbThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *Salad - of a sauce of nuts, crayfish, greens & peppers ground together, then served over unripe papayaBlood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.35 *Salad greens ("strange leafy things" - which some people (NOT Kruppe) thought were healthy edibles)Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.359 *Salted bhederin *Salted fishToll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.560 *Santos - an oily fish, when baked in clay a delicacy of Kartool IslandThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308/309 *Satay of rat, wrapped in boiled cabbage leavesDancer's Lament, Chapter 13, US HC p.240 *SausagesOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.53 *SconesDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 4, US TPB p.82 *Sea-turtleDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.151 *SeaweedFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.150 *Sebar - a fruit with a nauseating reek *Sepah - unleavened breadDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 *Sheep - i.e., lamb and muttonToll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.561 *ShellfishToll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.457 *Slipper minnows, smoked *Sliverfish - a small fish from Lake Azur, DarujhistanToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.73 *Smoked eelToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.360 *Smoked horseToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.127 *Snake (fillet of) - Dal Hon specialityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *Spiced apple pieToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.69 *Spiced muttonToll the Hounds, Chapter 12, US TPB p.393 *Squash - yellowOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14, US TPB p.417 *Starchy tubersHouse of Chains, Chapter 3, US TPB p.153 *Star-shaped fruit - yellowBlood and Bone, Chapter 8, US HC p.329 *Steamed bunsOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.453 *Stew *Stuffed roasted volesToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.204 *Sweetroot - treat for horsesMemories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.733 *Sweet tubers T *Tapu - skewers of pieces of meat/vegetables/fruit, highly spiced (Seven Cities)Toll the Hounds, Chapter 15, US TPB p.481Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5, US HC p.173 *Tasr - sepah with honeyDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 *Toads - the biochemistry of a Seven Cities variety caused hallucinations and spirit dreamsThe Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.55 *ToastOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.53 *TroutToll the Hounds, Chapter 10, US TPB p.319 *TurnipsToll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.435 V *Vegetable brothDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 6, US TPB p.124 *VenisonThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6, US TPB p.198 W *WalnutsDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.64 *Waterfowl - roastedOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, US TPB p.91 *Cracked wheat - steamedBlood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.61 *Wild goatHouse of Chains, Chapter 2, US TPB p.70 Y *Yogurt (goat's milk)Dancer's Lament, Chapter 3, US HC p.65 Notes and references Category:Miscellany Category:Substances Category:Food